Pools of computing resources, such as servers, data storage, networks and related hardware and software can be employed as converged infrastructure, with resources flexibly allocated and managed. In some instances converged infrastructure may be shared across multiple businesses and offered as cloud resources. There are multiple steps for a logical build process when building and configuring converged infrastructure. One method is to define a logical configuration survey (LCS) in a spreadsheet form. The converged infrastructure is then built based upon configuration data defined in the logical configuration survey. When the logical build is completed, reports for the logical configuration of the converged infrastructure are manually generated, manually checked and manually compared to the spreadsheet form. Any discrepancies found in this manual checking and comparison are then noted, and the process is repeated in one or more iterations. This process tends to be both time-consuming and error-prone.